microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory
The Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory (JCML) is the facility that's used for all the Microwave Experiments. Over all the seasons till date, the Lab has constantly undergone improvements, enhancements and repairs, if any. Each season will have a new Victim's Tray/Box, and will always start off the season with a new microwave, save for Helga in season 4. In the new season the lab will be set up on the balcony of Jonathan Paula's new house. Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory This was the first Lab used for the First season of the Microwave show in 2007. This used to be a dormitory at Emerson College. It was first used in the prologue episode, Jonny's Leftover Emporium where Jonathan obtained his first microwave and was holding sales of excess stuff from the College. After everyone from the College moved out of the Dorms, this room finally blossomed to the first Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory which gave birth to the show. During the season, the writing desk by the window became the Microwave Desk as the microwave was placed there throughout. A couple of fans were installed for ventilation purposes. A barrier which we now know as the Giant Tin foil shield was installed near the entrance of the room. A Remote stick arm was placed there for Jory to activate the microwave from the safety of the Tin Foil shield. Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory II After the end of the first season of "Is It a Good Idea to microwave this?", the Lab was relocated to the backyard of Jonathan's residence, surprisingly with his Parent's approval. This place has been used in every season and has undergone many modifications and enhancements. They still retained the giant tin Foil Shield, in which case, Jonathan had the door to the porch be encased in Tin Foil, rather than rebuilding another barrier from the ground up. The door had 2 layers of glass. The remote arm was phased out and a Remote switch was installed outside the lab to manually cut off the power to the microwave from the safety of the gate. To cover the entire lab, tarps were employed as "makeshift walls". As a form of putting out fires too big for the gloves to handle, an old 60-year-old Fire extinguisher was on stand-by. A few microphones and additional cameras have been strategically placed to cater to different sound/video angles. A small single fan was installed in the lab. The crew were always armed with Masks and gloves. In season 6, the Lab was officially upgraded into the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.5. The improved lab switched the side the victim's tray was on. Prior to season 6, the victim's tray was to the left of the microwave. From season 6 onward, the victim's tray was to the right of the microwave. Jory also got new heavy-duty gloves.. In the first episode of season 7, the lab was upgraded again to the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.7 (because of the 7th season). A new fire extinguisher now replaced the 60 year old chemical extinguisher and this one is currently in use. A Huge fan has been added to the small singular fan already in use and it's "mounted on the walls" for far better ventilation. A siren was also connected to indicate whether the fan is on. However, during the very first experiment of the season for Microwaving the Airbag, the airbag exploded in the microwave after 2 seconds into its debut run and the glass plated apparently shattered and wrecked the door and the tin foil shield. The first layer of the broken glass was removed and the crew didn't bother to repair the Tin foil shield. And the remains of the door of Summer (Victim Microwave to the Airbag) were hung for the rest of the season. Because of the damage caused and some debris still remained, the Laboratory was relegated to the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.6 which was used for the rest of the season before its 2-part finale. For several experiments call for some outdoor use due to its nature. In the Last 2 season 7 experiments though, the crew decided to conduct them in the open porch yard because these experiments were far too dangerous to be conducted in the lab. The Walls and the tin foil shielding were removed and it was replaced with acrylic ballistics screens. The Lab was designated the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.9 '''for the use outdoors. The outdoor backyard was also used for the last 2-microwave experiments in season 3 and 5 although a Version number was not designated for it. These outdoor experiments are normally carried out during the afternoon hours. For putting out fires during these experiments, several buckets of water are used. If conducted during winter, the crew would simply toss the snow over the fire to douse the flames as shown in the 2-microwave experiment with the spray paint in Season 5. For season 8, the crew finally repaired and rebuilt a new tin foil shield around the door and the shield is decorated with stickers and labels for their fire extinguisher and promoting their UStream Channel. A Sheet of ballistics acrylic has been installed to replace the first broken layer of glass. The lab was finally cleaned of all the debris caused by the airbag. The indoor version was upgraded from 2.6 to the '''Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.8. '''A new feature was a new camera from the inside of the lab now faces the Tin Foil Shield directly to show what Jory and the rest are doing while waiting for the microwave to complete its job (Reverse POV). The masks Jory and the crew use have been updated to new gas masks. After 7 seasons of microwaving experiments, it has been revealed that the laboratory will be left at the end of season 8. Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory III Starting in season 9, the lab will relocate to the balcony of Jons new house after 7 seasons, close to 3 years of microwaving in JCML 2. Jon finally purchased his new home somewhere in New Hampshire and explained in one of the live shows in 13th August 2010 that the deck will be the '''Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 3.0. The lab will be much more spacious and cleaner than the old garage. Also recently, Riley McIlwain bought a new pair of fire extinguishers for the use for filming season 9 of the Microwave show on the weekend of 16th/17th October 2010. *This section will continually be updated as filming gets underway and more features will be revealed as time goes on. Alternative Laboratories Episode 44 was the first episode which was not set in the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory. It was set on the Jory Caron Field Of Destruction. There was no ventilation system and no tinfoil shielding. Because of the nature the guys had rocks to hide behind. In episodes 74, 75, 132 and 133 (season 3 and season 5 finale episodes) the guys went beyond the laboratory and filmed in the middle of Jon's backyard. The guys hide behind a 'giant stack of wood' and ventilation was just the breeze. The reason was that those experiments were too dangerous to do in the lab, so the guys didn't bother to set it up. Episode 234 was currently the last episode which was not set in the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory. It was set on the stage of the Vidcon-gathering. This was the VidCon Microwave Laboratory 1.0. The number behind the point is the level of safety and there was no safety at all.